


Crave Me

by Sleepy_LIFE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark He Tian, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_LIFE/pseuds/Sleepy_LIFE
Summary: "Stop...He tian...slow down...Ahhh"The  slap of flesh echoed within the confines of the apartment. He tian was ruthless, he continued to pound on the sweet bud of his little Mo."Why should I?" He tian responded "When I know you like it deep and fast."
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	1. Crave me More

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, sorry if it's too short, this is my first work, I'll try to do it longer next time. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy.

"Stop...He tian...slow down...Ahhh"

The slap of flesh echoed within the confines of the apartment. He tian was ruthless, he continued to pound on the sweet bud of his little Mo.

"Why should I?" He tian responded. "When I know you like it deep and fast" 

"NO! I don't idio-" his words were cut short as He tian maneuvered Mo into his lap, plunging his cock deeper making him shriek in the process.

"Let's see about that," he took the thighs of little Mo, stood up and made his way towards the floor length window, with the moon shining brightly above them. 

Mo startled by the action quickly put his arms around the neck giving his lover the oppurtunity to bite and suck the side of his neck, leaving a hickey; another collection added among the blossoming red and purple colors on his body.

"Bastard...ahhh" Mo couldn't hide his moans anymore. He was close; just a little more. As if sensing the sudden change, He tian suddenly hastened his pace, adjusting to their new position, he pushed Mo's back against the window and continued to abuse his hole.

"He tian...I...close," Mo, now reduced to a sobbing mess, cried, the pleasure was too much.

"Beg for it" Tian whispered commandingly, suddenly slowed his pace, it was excruciating for little Mo, he was almost there.

"Fuck..." the slow movement did wonders to Mo's brain. "Please"

He tian couldn't help but smirk, kissing his dazed little Mo.

"Good," he quickened his pace, clutching Mo's thighs tighter, pushing his cock deeper into his bud. "Come, little Mo!" he whispered harshly, with that, Mo came hard; he saw white behind his eyelids, white cum exploded on their stomachs. 

Only whimpers and moans could be heard from little Mo.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't over yet, he whined at the oversensitivity as He tian plunged deeper and faster chasing his own orgasm.

"Close, don't move." He tian muttered, gripping Mo tight and came inside him with a grunt. They were both panting from their love making, after coming down from his high, little Mo saw the situation he was in.

"Pu-pull out!! You...came inside me, fucker!" Mo exclaimed embarrassingly. He trashed around trying but failing to escape his lovers strong embrace.

"Aww, don't be shy, little Mo," he smiled devilishly, proceeding to walk towards the bathroom with his cock still buried within Mo, digging it even deeper with every move. "I'll clean you up thoroughly, if you let me," He stated sweetly while pressing a button, water flowed freely from the ceiling to the bathtub.

"NO!Ahhh...pu-put me down bastard!" He attempted to wiggle away but that only seemed to rile He tian up.

" Yo-you...are you HARD? Pervert, STOP!" He tian merely laughed and sat at the bathtub with Mo at his lap. Droplets of water cascading down their bodies, envoking a shiver from Mo. 

"What can I say? You just make me happy," he stated honestly staring straight at Mo's red eyes, earning a blush from the little red hair.

"Tsk, rich bastard...water from the ceiling" he muttered to ease the tension.

Suddenly, He tian laughed and smiled- not a smirk but a genuine one at little Mo, whose face was now the color of his hair. "So, can I?"

Even with the cold stream of water flowing from above them, Mo felt hot. So hot that he needed to do something. Maybe it was the cock still buried within him or perhaps...

He didn't anwer instead grabbing his lovers face with both hands and looking directly at grey eyes for a second before moving downwards towards the plump lips.

"Little Mo...?" he whispered, their lips almost touching, he didn't move, merely gripping the red hair's waist tightly, he was waiting for him to make the first move.

Mo, pleased with the reaction, leaned slowly until they connected. It was sweet and soft; not rough and fast. It spoke great volume and He tian knew the answer right away. He smiled in the kiss, they made love again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just did a little bit of editing, my lazy ass didn't proofread this before posting it. Anyways, Enjoy.


	2. Crave me less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a fluff(?) aftermath rather than smut, I guess. It was supposed to be a one shot but inspiration struck as the fluff in the first part was kinda lacking for me (I'm just weak for scared Mo/flustered He tian moments- sue me haha) ... ANYWAYS, here's part 2 for it. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

The sound of an alarm broke through the silence of the apartment, Little Mo cracked an eye, groggily moving about, flinching when he tried to reach the alarm clock on the bedside table, his body ached too much.

Suddenly, he realized he is left immobilized by a strong arm wrapped around his waist possessively.

He glared as he faced the culprit, He tian's arm was unyielding, his biceps flexing as Mo struggled to pry off the muscular arm that leads to a perfect golden-tanned skin, above it a chisseled jaw and plump limps, paired with high pointed nose and long eyelashes...

Mo shook his head frantically as he felt warmth on his cheeks. He shouldn't be staring at this bastard, who was sleeping peacefully while he was sore all over.

This fucker couldn't even control his animal instinct!

A little movement down below made Mo aware that he was in a bad situation. Not only was he stark naked like a newborn child, to make matters worst, he could feel something touching his thigh.

He tried to move away quickly, his body protesting, only for a chuckle to stop him dead in his tracks.

"Morning, babe," He tian whispered huskily. Inhaling deeply on the scent of Mo, earning a shiver from the man, then proceeded on pulling him closer. "Don't move away, you'll hurt its feelings." Emphasizing the bulge now poking on Mo's buttcrack.

"NO! Bastard, don't you dare!" Mo screamed furiously and was now frantically trashing around, doing his best to get away from the horny bastard. 

He tian, now a little bit awake and turned on, wrestled little Mo, making him groan and shriek in the process. He tian upon hearing this, gently grabbed both his flailing arms and twisting it behind his back; holding it in one hand. Simultaneously flipping him unto his stomach with his ass up; his thighs wedged between He tian's legs. Mo tried to wiggle away but He tian merely gripped his neck tight.

"Now this is better." He tian smuggly retorted as he admired his work, aka. the best view of Mo's pink hole.

Mo was shocked speechless, he forgot how this sadistic bastard could easily manhandle him to a submissive position, especially when horny.

As reality came crashing down, so did his body, which throbbed relentlessly, he lost the fight in him and became limp. 

Now that Mo became compliant, it awakened something deep within He tian.

He likes it when his little Mo tries to fight back, but he loves it more when his sly fox suddenly becomes a docile and silent prey.

He reached down beside the bedside table, taking a lube (opening it with his free hand) and splashing a good amount on Mo's flower, to which the latter shivered in protest.

As if sensing the inevitable danger, Mo came to a conclusion. 

"Wa-wait...I-I'm too sore, He tian...I really can't," He desperately tried to convey his message in the most non-aggressive way possible. 

He knew that if he aggreviates his lover further, it won't end well for him.

The domineering figure above seemed to ignore the desperate pleas below him as he proceeded to put his hands on both of his asscheecks, spreading it apart and blowing on it. 

"No...He tian...P-please anything but that" Mo whispered frightenly whilst shaking uncontrollably, his now free hands clutching the sheets beside him waiting for the response above.

This was his last trump card. He really wants to be able to walk tomorrow; he has work for God's sake!

"Damn babe, you begging me like this, turns me on," He tian said crudely. He leaned forward taking Mo's chin and kissed him aggessively. "Makes me want to fuck you without mercy." He added while rubbing his manhood into the rim of Mo's bud. 

He aligned it to the puckering hole, suddenly he pushed it down; the penis firmly wedged between the thighs of little Mo like an Intercrural sex.* 

Mo let a squek of suprise and terror, he couldn't stop the tremors that rocked his body.

"Ha..." Mo gasped, tearing up a little.

"But I won't do it, Sorry for the scare little Mo, you kinda brought this on yourself. Don't provoke me when I'm horny" He chided with a laugh but suddenly stopped when he saw little Mo trembling and sniffing softly. 

"Shit, little Mo, I-I...fuck, don't cry baby, I'm sorry," he responded brokenly, completely taken aback and flustered, he took his cock off between Mo's thighs, manuevering him to sit on his lap and embraced him gently.

"Fuck you, bastard! I hate you...hick...Y-you scared the shit out of me! I thought you'd do it!" Mo sobbed uncontrollably, as he pounded his fists on his lover's sturdy chest.

He tian attempted to mediate the situation by letting his little Mo do whatever he wants until he calms down. 

In short, tolerating the powerful blows coming his way. 

After a few minutes of attacking the sturdy chest, Mo finally toned down, all He tian heard were sniffles and whimpers.

"I'm really sorry little Mo," He tian sincerely stated while wiping a few lone tears that escaped Mo's face. "I won't do it again." He added while kissing his tear stained eyes then up to his forehead.

With all that happened, He tian has finally gotten his hormones controlled, allowing himself to survey the stupidity he had inflicted on little Mo. He was now silently cursing himself from going to far.

Luckily, it seems that little Mo stopped breaking down, leaning his head at the juncture of He tian's neck and shoulder.

"Fucker...Do that again and I'll castrate you." Little Mo threateningly said while tightly squeezing He tian's cock in the process, making the latter flinch hard.

Suddenly, black onyx eyes clashed with red vibrant ones as the former hooked a finger under the latter's chin, hesitantly touching their foreheads together and stared hard, sincerity transparent for all to see.

"I- that was a dumb move, I admit...Won't do it again... so, please forgive meee," he started sweetly, elongating the 'e' sound, like a child pleasing their parents. "...I wouldn't hurt you, you know that right?," he added softly, 

There was a deafening silence before...

"Tsk...FINE! Do it again and castration won't be-" Little Mo tried to say but was interrupted as He tian hoisted him up on his shoulders,the former screaming to be put down while the latter chuckled.

" Good, now that little Mo has forgiven me, Let's get cleaned up and eat," the alpha male happily stated as he carried his lover, who was struggling at the moment, out of their bedroom "I'm starving!"

"You.. BASTARD!"

He tian merely laughed as he completely ignored the insults thrown at him and joyfully went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick side note in case this part was confusing: *Intercrural sex (thigh sex, femoral/interfemoral sex)-is a type of non-penetrative sex, where the penis is placed between the receiving partner's thighs and thrusts to create friction.
> 
> Edited 07/23/20


End file.
